dead_minecraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Abandoned
Abandoned is the first map in the game, and will come with the game. It will be realeased alongside a bonus map for anyone who friends TheOneNOnlyEpix before June 26th 2014, the name of this bonus map is Beachside. The map takes place in a small town in the north. The map features Zombies as the main enemy. It will only be able to be played on PS3 until August 7th 2015 when a PC edition will be realeased. Weapons All weapons besides the hoes are in this map Chests Weapons below the gold tier can be obtain from chests for a certain amount of XP Randomizer The Randomizer gives the player a randomized weapon, and can be used for free each wave. It is the only way to acheive diamond weapons Enemies Originally The Zombie, Blaze, and Cave Spider were scheduled to appear, but was changed to only zombies. It is unknown whether these will appear in future maps/DLC. Zombies The Zombies are the only enemy on the map, making them the deadliest. The Player will easily be able to kill them. Zombie Villagers and Baby Zombies (and their villager counterparts) will also appear. Potions Potions aid the player, there is only one potion in Abandoned, called Hot Hot, it gives the player an 8 minute Fire Resistance, Locations Spawn Area The Spawn area is difficult to maneuver, it contains a meteorite that destroyed most of the kitchen, the front entrance can't be opened. The Wood Sword and the Wood Shovel can be bought for free. The Foodinator is also here and gives players a 64 stack of bread. Back Alley The Back Alley contains a part for the Iron Golem, a Iron Axe, both of these are on the opposite side of a lava pit, a bridge can be accessed for a safer way across the pit. One of two Randomizers are located here, a Gold Sword, and the Iron Pick Partially Destroyed House There is a house that can be accessed for free in the Back Alley, this house contains the Hot Hot potion, the second Randomizer, an Iron Golem piece, the Stone Sword and a door leading to the Front Yard. Front Yard The Front Yard contains the Gold Pickaxe, and Iron Golem piece, and a secret easter egg, as well as a huge meteor. The Secret Room The Secret Room contains an enchanted Iron Chestplate, which costs seven XP Parkour House A house containing a lava floor, can be accessed, on the opposite side of the entrance, the Iron Sword can be obtained. Updates Since realeased in June 2014, Abandoned has had 2 updates Update 0.2-June 30th 2014 This update added the Foodinator. Update 0.3-July 15th 2014 This update added the Iron Golem pieces and the bridge crossing the lava pit Trivia *The map features a craftable Iron Golem,which can be used to the players advantage. *It is possible for other hostile mobs to spawn in the map, including Creepers, Spiders, Skeletons, and Slimes. Endermen rarely spawn inside the map.